


The Unspoken Bond

by loseyourself99



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Ares and Hephaestus hate each other, they always have...but will it always be that way.
Relationships: Ares/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I just thought it would be something new to try. Let me know what you think.

Hephaestus walked alone in silence through the dark night. He felt something start to hit his face and looked up at the now raining sky. It was as if even the fates were making fun of him tonight. He already knew the other gods resented his presence unless they wanted something. But it was when they stood around laughing behind his back that really upset him.

He kicked a rock and it hit someone in the head.

"Ow!" The voice he quickly identified to be Ares yelled. "What the heck man."

Hephaestus looked and saw his brother holding the side of his head. 'Great' he thought 'Just what I needed to make my night better.'

Hephaestus rolled his eyes "It was an accident."

"What are you doing out here?" Ares asked still rubbing his head.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hephaestus said leaning against the tree Ares was sitting under.

Ares didn't respond for along time, so long that Hephaestus thought that Ares was done speaking to him. After all the war god didn't have long conversations with anyone, with the exception of Aphrodite. But he preferred not to think of his wife's affair lest he find another rock to hit Ares with.

"They suck don't they?" Ares asked as Hephaestus was about to walk away.

"They?" He asked.

"Our dear family stupid." Ares replied "You came out here to get away from them to didn't you?"

Hephaestus looked at Ares and sighed.

"Yeah they can be a little much." Hephaestus admitted.

"A little? Well then again they do have a use for you." Ares said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hephaestus asked honestly confused.

"The next time I walk through the throne room look at how they watch me. Like they hate me for just existing. They make fun of you behind your back...but they say it right to my face and laugh. And they say I'm the heartless bastard." Ares said standing.

Hephaestus didn't know what to think or what to say. Ares had actually told him about his feelings and on top of that had a whole conversation with him that didn't end in a big fight.

"See ya later doofus." Ares said walking off.

Hephaestus walked to his apartment still thinking about the words that Ares had said. He spent a lot of time hating the war god for the incident with his wife but maybe he was just adding to the pain that Ares felt on a daily basis. No, that's stupid. Ares had to be messing him, that's just the kind of thing that jerk would do. Isn't it?

* * *

Ares didn't know what made him open up the blacksmith god but something was compelling him to say it. He walked through the throne room and ran into in his opinion the most annoying god on Olympus. 

"Ares, how are you?" Apollo asked.

"What do you want pretty boy?" He responded.

"Pretty boy? Thank you so much Ares. But you should know flattery will get you nowhere." Apollo said laughing. Ares couldn't believe it, did he not know sarcasm when he heard it.

"I gotta go." Ares said trying to run away from the unwanted conversation.

"Ok, just call if you need any help, we all know how you are." Apollo called after him.

Ares felt the rage boil in him as it often did when his 'family' made fun of him in anyway. But he just shook it off by putting his fist through a stone column.

The good news was he felt so much better. The bad news...he was stuck. He saw Athena walking his way and couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was going to love this one.

"Hey Owl-Face give me a hand would ya?" He said still pulling his arm to no avail. 

"You know brother, most people are nice when they ask for help." Athena started. "But since I know you lack common knowledge I suppose I'll examine a situation, and come up with the best solution."

"Do it faster!" Ares yelled.

"We need Hephaestus." Athena said after a moments hesitation. " I will summon him, you just try not to struggle so much. After all that is a load bearing pillar."

It took about 20 minutes for Hephaestus to make it to the scene, he had brought a bunch of tools not knowing just how bad this situation was."

"Holy Me!" Hephaestus yelled when he saw Ares arm stuck in the column. "How in the world did you manage that Ares?"

"I was mad and I punched the column. Duh, stupid." Ares snarled.

"Athena, I'll handle it from here. I'll get him out and fix the column so it's good as new." Hephaestus said smiling.

"Very well, I'll hold you to it Hephaestus." Athena said walking off.

"You're just standing there, do something!" Ares yelled.

"Apologize for calling me stupid." Hephaestus said. 

"I refuse." Ares huffed.

"Then stay stuck in the pillar for everyone to see." Hephaestus rolled his eyes putting his tools away, getting ready to leave.

"That would make you happy wouldn't it!." Ares yelled. "Humiliating me is one of your favorite things to do right!"

Hephaestus stood there looking at Ares. He was without a doubt talking about that incident with the net. Hephaestus felt as though Ares deserved it and besides it not like he ended his affair with Aphrodite after being caught.

"You get mad at people for being fake with you and laughing behind your back. But you ignore that they actually need you and spend time with you. You spent so much time hating me but did you ever think that I'm just clinging to the only person that cares about me." Ares said his aura getting immensely powerful. "Oh that's right no one cares about the stupid brute."

With one extremely aggressive pull Ares extracted his arm from the wall, causing slight structural damage to the column. Ares stomped off in the direction of his apartment.

Hephaestus went to work fixing the pillar but his mind was wandering, all these years he had just been adding to Ares pain. He wasn't sure why but it bothered him....WHY?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaestus sat in his throne thinking about his next project, it was a shield that can return the attack back to the attacker. He usually had no problem focusing when it came to work but for some reason Ares kept sneaking into his mind. He'd never thought about the war god in any positive way, well it wasn't really positive just in a way that isn't cursing his name.

"Why can't I focus!" Hephaestus yelled getting irritatedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Athena said startling him.

"Do you really want to talk or are you just trying to be nice?" Hephaestus asked.

"Well I am the goddess of wisdom, if there is a problem it would behoove you to ask now." She replied.

"Have you ever thought that you let one experience shape your entire judgement of someone?" He asked.

"No." She said bluntly and without hesitation. "There are many things that shapes a person or god, you have to think about the other things that Ares has done for you."

"Wait-" He said but Athena cut him off.

"Yes, I am very aware you are talking about Ares and he is a very difficult case. I recommend having a simple conversation with him. One that doesn't hurt his little brain."

"Do you have to insult him?" Hephaestus asked not quite sure why he was standing up for Ares.

"Yes." Athena said walking away, making him shake his head.

Hephaestus walked out of the throne room and decided against his better judgment to talk to Ares.

* * *

Ares grunted as he tried to wrap and tie the bandage on his injured arm, he sighed in frustration and threw the bandages on the floor. He heard a knock at the door and threw the fruit bowl at the door. 'Ridiculous decoration' He thought as he watched the bowl shatter. The door opened and Hephaestus stuck his head through the doorway.

"Did you throw that fruit bowl at the door?" Hephaestus asked coming in.

"Did I give your ugly mug permission to come in?" He responded sarcastically.

'This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea' Hephaestus repeated in his head, but he shook it off. He noticed the bandage on the floor and looked at Ares arm, it was swollen and cut. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a few broken bones in his hand. He walked over and picked up the bandage and held his hand out.

"What?" Ares asked glaring suspiciously.

"I'm going to help you bandage your arm _stupid_." Hephaestus said stealing Ares favorite insult for him. This caused Ares to roll his eyes but he handed over his arm.

Hephaestus started wrapping the war gods arm in the bandage. 'Well here goes nothing' he thought.

"So how's war?" Hephaestus asked and Ares looked at him like he was crazy and didn't respond.

"What's your favorite color?" Once again Ares provided no answer.

"What's your favorite non-war related activity?" For the third time Ares did not respond.

'One more try' Hephaestus thought. "Do you like ice-"

"Don't do that!" Ares snapped cutting him off "I don't need you to make meaningless small talk and I don't need you to help me like I'm some small animal."

Hephaestus stopped he let go of the bandages and walked out the door without looking back. He knew he this was a bad idea.

Ares didn't know what to think, he was truly perplexed by the blacksmith god. Why did he come here? He never knew Hephaestus to be nice to him or anyone for that matter, with the exception of Aphrodite who came and left as she pleased. Aphrodite wouldn't send Hephaestus to check on him (she preferred not to speak to him, unless she wanted something of course). Ares sighed loudly again, he screwed up. But the one thing he couldn't understand is why this screw up bothered him, usually he would just keep it moving because no one cared about him anyway. This however twisted something inside of him, that's how he ended up outside the forges listening to Hephaestus hammer away at some weird shield.

* * *

Hephaestus noticed Ares out of the corner of his eyes but kept hammering, he'd leave soon. However the war god stayed, not forcing attention but simply waiting to be acknowledged.

"Get lost Ares." Hephaestus said stopping his work to rid himself of the war god. Ares just looked at him and tilted his head as if sizing him up for some reason. " Are you broken?"

"War is going well." Ares said, Hephaestus was about to say something but Ares held up his busted arm to halt him. "My favorite color is green, I like to draw, you know the usual dragons torching valleys and that awesome stuff. I assume you were going to ask if I like ice cream and the answer is not really...it hurts my stomach."

The air between them got really tense and Hephaestus turned away. Ares sat there trying not to look hurt, he had after all answered all the questions. Hephaestus turned back around with a bandage in his hands and once again went to wrap Ares arm.

"I never thought you of all gods would be an artist. I thought that was an Apollo thing." Hephaestus said wrapping the bandage tight making Ares wince.

"Does it surprise you that the destructive war god likes to create things as well?" Ares asked.

"A little, thought you would be more for physical activities." He responded.

"Is war not physical enough for you?" Ares said smirking, making Hephaestus smile too.

"Point taken." Hephaestus said finishing the wrap. Once again they were sitting in silence. "You could ask me a question."

"Why?" Ares asked.

"To keep the conversation going." Hephaestus responded confused. "If you want that is."

"No, I meant why are you doing this." Ares clarified "This is the longest I've talked to anyone that's not Aphrodite."

"I could ask you the same thing." Hephaestus responded. "You never cared about offending people before why now. Are you getting soft?" Hephaestus asked trying to tell a joke.

Ares didn't even budge so he felt as though he failed. He was about to say something but Ares had grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. 'This is how I die' Hephaestus thought eyes shut tight. To his surprise Ares caressed his misshapen face and looked at him with a genuine look of wonder.

"What is it with you...what's different now?" Ares asked to no one in particular, then as if hit with freezing cold water Ares snapped out of his trance and let the black smith go. "I need to leave now." 

Ares wasted no time and basically sprinted out of the door, while Hephaestus just stood there his knees weak, and for some reason the only thought on his mind was why the war god hadn't kissed him. It caused a huge surge of disappointment in him as he went back to working on his shield.


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestus was still working on his shield with no luck, he just couldn't get the right result. Maybe it was because of that run in with Ares that was still running through his mind and consuming his every thought. It also could have been the fact that he hadn't seen the war god. Hephaestus waited for him to come visit but he never came, his throne stayed empty as days turned into a week which turned into two whole weeks. It was as if the war god had vanished.

"Hephaestus!" A voice screamed behind him. He knew that voice and it definitely wasn't the god he wanted to see right now.

"Yes, Apollo?" Hephaestus asked annoyed.

"Ares broke my favorite earrings for no reason! I need you to fix them for me." Apollo whined. "I didn't even do anything to him-"

"When?!" Hephaestus asked cutting Apollo off. 

"T-two weeks ago." Apollo said startled by the black smith gods outburst.

"I'll fix your earrings by the end of the week. Leave now." Hephaestus said and Apollo scurried away.

It was time, Hephaestus told himself he wasn't going to invade Ares personal space but he felt like he had no choice, he headed off to Ares' apartment. It didn't take him long to make it there but he did spend a lot of time standing in front of the door working up the nerve to knock. But he figured it was a lot weirder to stand outside for a long period of time so he knocked. A little girl with a blindfold on answered the door.

She just looked at him and said nothing. Hephaestus wondered if he should say something to her but before he could the little girl pointed to the back of the apartment and Hephaestus took her direction and walked to the back.

"Ares?" Hephaestus called as he opened the door at the back of the house.

"Once again you've come into my place uninvited." Ares responded turning in the chair he was sitting in.

"The little girl let me in...is she blind?" Hephaestus asked not wanting to rush to the point of his visit.

"No idea, she's 300 years old and I can count on one hand how many words she's said. And her name is Adrestia by the way." Ares replied. "But that's not really why you wanted to ask, is it?"

"You've been avoiding me." Hephaestus said bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush.

"That wasn't a question." The war god responded. "It was an accusation."

Hephaestus didn't look at him, he didn't want to push Ares into a corner but he felt he deserved an answer for the war gods disappearance. Neither of the two gods said another word for what seemed like eternity. Then Ares with noticed difficulty stood and removed his shirt. Hephaestus gasped the war gods chiseled chest and torso were cover in fresh wounds. Hephaestus couldn't help but stare because even covered in wounds his brother was a fine sight to see.

"See something you like?" Ares said smirking.

Hephaestus felt his face heat up "N-no" he responded weakly.

"I can tell when you're lying _stupid_." Ares said still smirking, Hephaestus couldn't help but think he needed to run out of this apartment right now.

Hephaestus stood up and backed slowly to the door as if he was trying not to startle wild animal. When he tried to open the door Ares moved faster than any injured man should be able to and pinned him to the door.

"Now, now... you said I've been avoiding you, but now that you have my full attention you're trying to escape?" The war god said using one of his hands to gently apply pressure to Hephaestus' neck while his other hand had Hephaestus' hands pinned above his head. In retrospect Hephaestus realized that he could've easily gotten away from the injured god but he had no intention of doing so. The entire time the pair never lost eye contact and Hephaestus thought he was finally going to get the war god to kiss him. Ares leaned in close to him and captured his lips in a kiss and Hephaestus saw stars. He was right to come here and see the war god, there was no possible way anything could ruin this moment for him.

"Ares!" The soft feminine voice of Aphrodite called out to him. 

"Fuck!" Ares whispered loudly and released Hephaestus wincing as he raced back to his chair. Hephaestus tried to regain his composure and not give everything away with his face. Hephaestus sat back in his chair and waited for the no doubt awkward interaction.

Aphrodite opened the door and acted like the scene in front of her was completely natural. 

"Hello, Hephaestus. Did Ares call you to fix my jewelry." Aphrodite asked. "Or are you two having a dirty liaison?"

Ares and Hephaestus were both silent, it was then that Hephaestus realized Ares not responding is natural and he needed to say something.

"Obviously the first thing you said." He said holding out his hand for the broken items. Aphrodite handed him the broken jewelry and Hephaestus stood and left. He felt a pang of jealously and it surprised him that for once he was jealous of Aphrodite instead of Ares.

* * *

Ares sat in the house listening to his children make loud noises that honestly made him think the house was going to come down. As always Aphrodite left after they screwed around, she'd be back later that evening. Ares decided that this time he was going to be the one to reach out to Hephaestus especially since their time was interrupted and it was genuinely important to him for a reason he still couldn't understand. He picked up the phone and called.

"Hello." Hephaestus said on the other end.

"Hey stupid, you miss me yet." Ares said smiling.

"In your dreams." Hephaestus replied, Ares could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"The way you reacted to me earlier I think it's really your dreams." Ares responded still smirking.

A loud bang went off in his apartment and he sighed.

"What was that?" Hephaestus asked.

"All of my kids are here, even the adults and they're destroying this place." Ares said matter of factly.

"You seem very calm for a man who's home is being destroyed." Hephaestus said.

"Stop changing the subject." Ares said " I believe that the question at hand that you haven't answered truthfully is Do. You. Miss. Me?"

"Yes...I want you to be here." Hephaestus said breathily.

Ares was going to respond but an explosion went off inside the apartment. "No, explosives in the house!" Ares yelled covering the phone. "I have to handle that...bye."

"Bye..." Hephaestus whispered into the phone.

* * *

Hephaestus was tired of what ever was going on between him and Ares, not because he didn't want it but because it was taking too long. If this was going to happen he wanted it now not a week or a month later. He sighed throwing down his hammer. He looked up and almost had a heart attack seeing Ares sitting in that spot he seemed to love. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Hephaestus asked trying and failing to keep himself composed.

"Stupid." Ares said "Didn't you say 'I want you to be here daddy.'" 

"Ok, you definitely added that 'daddy' part. I would never call you that." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

"Never?" Ares said doing his patented head tilt walking closer to Hephaestus and sliding his chair against the wall.

"What is your obsession with pinning me to the wall." Hephaestus said holding his arms up.

Ares grabbed his arms and in one swift motion had Hephaestus pinned to the floor underneath him. "Better?"

"N-no." Hephaestus whimpered.

"I'll have you know, I have a new obsession." Ares said kissing him. 

"W-what..." Hephaestus said breathing hard.

"I'm going to make you call me **_Daddy._** " Ares said getting off Hephaestus and walking out of the forge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who commented and read this. You guys are the best ^_^

Hephaestus was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep when he felt his bed dip as if another person had joined him. He kept his eyes shut tight not knowing who it was and not wanting to be bothered either. Hephaestus found this to be an impossible task when he felt the hot breath of the intruder agaisnt his ear.

"I think now is a good time to cash in on my new obsession." Ares whispered hotly. "I know you're awake."

Hephaestus didn't say anything he just lied there motionless, he couldn't believe the war god had broken into his house and had taken up residence in his bed.

"Are you going to keep pretending to be asleep...that's fine by me." Ares said and Hephaestus could sense the smirk on his face. "Let's see if I can coax you into waking up."

Hephaestus felt the bed move again but this time Ares had moved on top of him, forcing his way between his legs. 

"Ares!" Hephaestus squeaked out opening his eyes for the first time.

"Oh, would you look who's awake now." The war god said grinning wickedly. "But you know that's not the name I was hoping for."

Hephaestus was about to protest but was stopped by Ares kissing him intensely.

"W-wait!" Hephaestus stammered.

"Why?" Ares said starting to bite his neck. "We haven't even made it to the good part yet." 

Ares stopped only for a second to remove his shirt and then resumed his ministrations.

"Would you just stop for one second!" Hephaestus gasped pushing the war gods muscled chest. He was going to say something but his words died as he realized this was his first time actually touching Ares.

Ares grabbed Hephaestus' wrists and pinned them above his head once again. "Times up." He said smirking.

Ares leaned in close again and just as Hephaestus thought he was going to kiss him again Ares started shaking him.

* * *

Hephaestus' eyes shot open.

"Times up Hephaestus, it's the end of the week." Apollo said still shaking him.

"What are you doing here!" Hephaestus snapped at the sun god. Once again Apollo was startled by the blacksmith god yelling at him.

"Y-you said that my earrings would be done today..." Apollo stammered out.

Hephaestus reached into his box of finished products and tossed the earrings to him.

"Leave now." Hephaestus said and Apollo scurried from the forges. 

He spent the day idly trying to do a project here and there but he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had. Is that really what he wanted, the war god sneaking into his room and doing....whatever that was. All he could do was shake his head knowing that was exactly what he wanted. Hephaestus slapped his face a couple of times and went back to work. But he couldn't help himself, he glanced at the spot that Ares occupied every once in a while to see if he was there watching him. He never came.

* * *

"Ares are you listening to me?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ares replied, they were sitting in the war room discussing wether or not to end one of the pettier wars. "I'm pretty sure you said I'm Athena, I'm pretentious, and someone needs to punch me in the face."

"You've been distracted lately...is because of Hephaestus?" She asked.

"No." Ares responded shaking his head.

"I'm never wrong. I gather data and analyze the all the outcomes to arrive at the right answer." Athena said matter of factly. "If it makes you feel any better you have been distracting him as well."

Ares rolled his eyes the last thing he wanted was a lecture from goddess of two cents no one asked for.

"If we stop the war now, they will without a doubt start another one. Just let them get it out of their systems." Ares said standing to leave.

"Why is it that your brain only works when it comes to warfare." Athena said taunting him. Ares turned to lunge at her but she had vanished.

Ares sighed it had been a long couple of days and he just wanted a break but he saw Hephaestus walking through the throne room and saw an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up.

* * *

Ares saw Hephaestus head into Zeus's study. He figured Hephaestus didn't know that king thunder pants was away. No doubt having another affair. Ares followed his prey into the study and before he could react had Hephaestus pinned face first against wall.

"You're right I do enjoy pinning you to the wall." Ares said smiling evilly.

"A-Ares not in here." Hephaestus gasped.

"Ares, that's not what you're supposed to be calling me." Ares said starting to nibble on his brothers ear.

"I already told you I'm not calling you that!" Hephaestus grunted, however his tone changed drastically as he felt Ares hand slide between his body and the wall. Ares moved his hand from Hephaestus chest to his stomach. Hephaestus gasped for the second time as Ares moved his hand even lower but he stopped abruptly when they heard the voice of King Thunder Pants himself.

Ares released Hephaestus and rolled his eyes. He was tired of all the interruptions, he was going to have to get to Hephaestus on his own terms. Zeus strolled into his study and looked at the two gods standing there.

"What." Zeus said sitting behind his desk.

"I have the specifications for your new lightning bolts." Hephaestus said placing an intricate drawing on Zeus' desk, Ares came over to look as well. Hephaestus was explaining his design when he felt Ares hand on his bottom and he jumped making both of them look at him. Zeus in startled wonder and Ares in innocence. He was going to strangle the war god when this was over. Throughout his explanation Ares wouldn't stop touching him, running his hands up the back of his legs and trying to get a reaction out of the poor black smith. Somehow Hephaestus was able to keep his composure and make it out of there without getting caught. 

* * *

Hephaestus went back to the forges after that...run in with Ares in Zeus' study, he tried to calm himself down but all he could think about was Ares hands running over his body. He went back to work hoping to make his thoughts subside, the last thing he wanted was for Ares to invade his dreams again. 

He put in a hard nights work and decided to call it a night, when he turned around Ares was in his spot waiting for attention. Hephaestus swallowed hard.

"What were you thinking, doing that in Zeus' study." Hephaestus asked him.

"I was thinking, I would have a little fun...you liked it didn't you?" Ares asked smiling.

Hephaestus said nothing and just looked at the war god.

"Am I in trouble?" Ares asked tilting his head to the side. Hephaestus hated it when he did that, he had to admit when Ares did that he looked....cute.

"Yes!" Hephaestus said folding his arms, not willing to let Ares off the hook.

"Well let me make it up to you." Ares said smirking, jumping from his spot and walking to the blacksmith.

"W-what are you going to do." Hephaestus said standing and backing away from him.

"You'll see" Ares said cornering him.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-wait!" Hephaestus said throwing his hands up in defense.

"N-no!" Ares mocked him, he shoved Hephaestus' hands out of the way and ripping his shirt open.

Hephaestus gasped at the exposure of his torso, he was _not_ going to let the war god dominate him like this, he had his pride to think of after all. Hephaestus waited until Ares committed to trying to pin him to the wall and side stepped him. 'This time he was going to control the outcome' Hephaestus thought stealing Ares' move and pinning him to the wall by his shoulders.

"You've caught me. Now what?" Ares asked smirking in that dangerous way. Ares was right Hephaestus had caught him but he had no idea what his intention was. Hephaestus leaned in and kissed the war god which he soon realized was a big mistake. Ares used this opportunity to bite down Hephaestus' bottom lip hard causing the black smith to gasp, and providing Ares with all the opportunity he needed to toss Hephaestus to the floor and resume control.

"Fun fact for you, **_no one_** has the power to top me. Now be a good little black smith god and submit." Hephaestus felt a shiver run down his spine as Ares locked his arms down against the floor.

Just as in Hephaestus' dream Ares forced his legs apart while Hephaestus struggled to get free.

"Wait, would you just stop for a second!" Hephaestus said looking up at the war god with wide eyes.

"You say 'wait' a lot for someone who has dirty dreams about me." Ares said smiling evilly.

"H-how did you know that?" Hephaestus asked.

"I didn't, but thank you for confirming that. Now I believe one second is up." Ares said leaning down and biting down hard on Hephaestus' neck.

"Ahhh!" Hephaestus yelled out.

"Stay." Ares said getting off of Hephaestus and walking out of his view. When Ares walked back into view he was holding a rope. "I'm just going to tie your hands behind your back, it'll make this so much easier for me."

Hephaestus watched Ares with hawk eyes as he approached him with a rope but then he just stopped, and that's when Hephaestus realized that he had done exactly what Ares said...he hadn't moved a muscle!

"And to think you thought you could top me." Ares said tilting his head and smiling, Hephaestus couldn't help but realize that this smile was different. It was one of happiness and excitement, then all too fast his face changed.

"Just how long have you been standing there." Ares said his voice darker then Tartarus. Hephaestus wanted to look but Ares told him to stay there. **_Wait!_** Since when was Ares the boss of him, Hephaestus sat up and looked where Ares was looking and what he saw was a very startled Hermes.

"I-I was j-just delivering the m-mail." Hermes said squirming.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Ares growled.

"There's no door!" Hermes said holding his hands up in defense.

Ares was about to cause severe physical harm to the poor messenger god who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Before Ares could get close enough to Hermes to grab him Hephaestus stepped in front of him.

"Calm down Ares." Hephaestus said holding up his hands in a stopping motion. To both his and Hermes surprise Ares did stop and tilted his head in confusion.

"Get out of here, and if you breathe a word of anything that you saw here, you'll be helping your own soul make it to the underworld." Ares snarled and Hermes took off.

Hephaestus turned back to see Ares but he had vanished. 'Well that was certainly eventful' Hephaestus thought, heading in the direction of Hermes apartment. He actually did like Hermes and he wanted to make sure that Ares hadn't traumatized the poor guy.

* * *

Ares sat on a park bench looking out over the edge of Olympus, thinking about throwing Hermes over the edge.

"Got a minute?" Ares heard a voice that he knew very well say.

"What do you want Eros?" Ares said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be that way dad, I'm here to help you." Eros said sitting down next to his father. "Mom sent me, she felt it would be a lot less awkward if we talked."

"About what?" Ares replied even though he already knew the answer.

"Your love chart is acting weird." Eros replied.

"Chart?" Ares asked.

"Yeah, the board that we use to check and alter peoples love lives. Yours has been a little erratic."

"Hmm." Ares replied.

"You know, you could talk to me. Mom and I are just trying to help." Eros said rolling his eyes. "We both just want to protect your happiness."

"There's nothing to talk about, you already know about all of my feelings and who they're for so just drop it." Ares said standing letting Eros know his one on one time with his father was over.

"We don't know who it is. Mom told me to respect your privacy. So anything that you say is going to be news to us...just think about what I said." Eros said returning to his invisible state.

* * *

Hephaestus knocked on Hermes door and he gingerly opened the door like he feared who would be on the other side.

"Y-yes." He said when he saw Hephaestus. "It's just me can I come in?" 

He could see the relief on Hermes face as he opened the door.

They sat down in the kitchen and Hermes offered him something to drink.

"No thanks, I-I'm sorry." Hephaestus said. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I can tell." Hermes said laughing at Hephaestus' expense. "You and Big and Angry are an item now?"

"Yes...I mean no...Maybe...We haven't labeled anything." Hephaestus said.

"Well you should, Ares never listens to anyone accept Aphrodite. So that means he must really like you in his own weird way." Hermes replied. "And you seemed to really be enjoying his weird sex game."

"It wasn't a sex game!" Hephaestus said.

"Are you forgetting I was watching." Hermes said. "So is the war god good in bed, I mean he must be to keep Aphrodite around."

"We haven't..done anything." Hephaestus said blushing.

"Wow, you've never done anything and that's how you start...I never knew you had it in you." Hermes said still laughing.

"But could you please keep what you saw to yourself. I don't want everyone making fun of us and it'll make Ares really mad." Hephaestus said.

"Come on Hephaestus, you know me. Even if I did tell everyone they wouldn't believe me." Hermes said patting Hephaestus' arm. "Oh and I suggest you talk too Apollo."

"What? Why him?" Hephaestus asked confused.

"He's an expert on dating guys, and also you kinda have him scared of you. You know he hates being yelled at." Hermes said smiling.

"Fine." Hephaestus mumbled. He had been sort of unfair to the sun god. He and Hermes talked for a while longer and Hephaestus left and went home.

* * *

As soon as Hephaestus walked through the door his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered. 

"Hey." Ares said on the other side. "I'm sorry I walked out on you today. But when I get angry it's best if I isolate myself."

"It's fine...thanks for calling to check on me." Hephaestus said. "Do you want to come over?"

Hephaestus was internally screaming at himself. This was a very dangerous game he was playing.

"I don't think I should." Ares said after a moments hesitation. Hephaestus felt his heart drop, he couldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed. "Because I don't think you're going to like it very much." Ares said continuing.

"What do you mean by that." Hephaestus said breathless.

"Because you like telling me to wait so much, I'm going to make you beg me to touch you again." Ares said and Hephaestus felt his mouth dry.

'Just what does he mean by that.' Hephaestus thought, but whatever it was he liked the sound of it. Hephaestus immediately started too mentally beat himself up. '

Stop being so slutty.' He thought now physically hitting himself.

"I see I've made you go silent. We'll see how it plays out the next we're alone." Ares said hanging up.

Hephaestus stood there holding the phone in amused horror, he was definitely going to need a cold shower tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaestus woke up the next morning and went to the forges. If he was going to suck up to Apollo he should come bearing gifts. He spent the day working on two new pairs of earrings for the sun god. He knew exactly where to meet Apollo, at sunset on the highest point of Olympus. 

"Hey." He said as Apollo stepped out of his chariot.

"Oh, um...hi." Apollo replied not expecting anyone to meet him after his shift, especially not the blacksmith god who was as it seemed now always angry with him.

Hephaestus tossed him the package that contained the present he brought and felt a huge relief when he heard the sun god squeal.

"Apology accepted!" Apollo said hugging him. "Did you want something. Because it really is weird for someone other than Artemis to meet me up here."

"Well..." Hephaestus didn't know how to say it. He didn't even know exactly what it was he wanted to ask.

"It's about a boy isn't it?" Apollo asked, making Hephaestus jump. "Maybe Ares?"

Again Hephaestus jumped, just how did he know that.

"Well first every time you yelled at me I had just said something about Ares. Second, Athena said that something was distracting you, and finally Hermes told me." Apollo said smirking.

"He said he wouldn't tell!" Hephaestus said blushing.

"I believe what he said was 'no one would believe him if he told'. I have to admit after what Ares did to you I didn't think you would ever have feelings for him." Apollo said still smiling. "So do you need pointers or not?"

"Yes" Hephaestus said in a small voice.

"You and Ares, I never would've thought." Artemis said riding up in the moon chariot.

"Were you eavesdropping on us." Apollo asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I was talking to Hephaestus. Athena told me about it." Artemis replied making Hephaestus' eyes bulge out of his head.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know!" Hephaestus shouted.

"As far as I know Athena and I, Apollo, and anything that he knows Hermes knows." Artemis replied.

"Yeah, so it's still on the DL, but you and Ares need to solidify before everyone finds out. Because when they do all the drama will most likely tear you apart." Apollo said.

"I know that!" Hephaestus said testily.

"Well Artemis, you better get going. Unless of course you want to hear me tell Hephaestus all about boys." Apollo said smiling widely.

"I'm already gone." Artemis said riding into the sky.

* * *

"Ok, what are your questions." Apollo asked sitting on the edge with Hephaestus.

"I was hoping you would talk and I could just listen." Hephaestus said refusing to look at Apollo.

"Well there isn't really a lot that I can say to help you." Apollo stated. "If you don't have any questions that means you don't care enough."

"I care!" Hephaestus yelled. "I-I'm just embarrassed. I've never needed help with something like this before."

"Look, just let your heart do most the work, and let your body do the rest of it." Apollo said smirking at Hephaestus' red face. "Most important thing, make sure you prepare yourself or Ares will rip you apart." 

Hephaestus felt himself shiver and hoped Apollo didn't notice. The thought of Ares tearing him apart was something he found himself thinking about everyone in a while.

"Busted!" Apollo said laughing. "Get that dirty look off your face."

"I-I don't have a dirty look on my face." Hephaestus said looking away again.

"Yes, yes you do. Now go get your war god and turn on the charm." Apollo said vanishing.

Hephaestus, didn't know what to think about that, since he knew for certain he had no charm, but he would give it a try.

* * *

Ares laid face down on his bed sighing. He only sat up when he felt someone poke him hard. He looked up and saw Adrestia looking at him.

"Am I sighing too loud for you?" Ares asked her, she responded by tilting her head. Yeah, this is definitely his kid.

"There's this person...and this person has me distracted in so many ways. But I feel like they don't like me as much as I like them." Ares said hating the fact that he was talking about his feelings.

Adrestia tilted her head to the other side and stood to walk away. Ares let out another huge sigh.

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel." Adrestia said walking out.

"I must really be going through it if she's talking to me." Ares said to no one in particular.

But Ares got up and stopped sighing. He walked out of his apartment and went to the spot where Hephaestus hit him with the rock, on that first night that Ares found himself getting infatuated with the blacksmith god.

It took him the entire day but he finally made the area look exactly the way he wanted it too. All that was left was for him to find Hephaestus and bring him there. Ares felt himself get a little nervous but he figured if Hephaestus really wanted him it wouldn't take to much convincing.

He looked all over Olympus but Hephaestus was nowhere to be found, so he just went and sat in the forge and decided to wait until the blacksmith showed up. Hephaestus walked in and didn't even notice the war god sitting on his perch. 

"Good you're here." Ares said making Hephaestus jump. "Come with me." 

Ares grabbed Hephaestus by the arm and brought him to the secluded area.

"Is this for me?" Hephaestus asked looking around at the decor of the area. There was a blanket, flowers and even a few candles.

"I figured, the reason why you've been telling me to wait is because you don't think I care...but I do. Stupid." Ares said rubbing the back of his head.

Hephaestus didn't know what to say he couldn't believe the war god would do something like this for him. It almost made him cry, but he would never give Ares the satisfaction.

* * *

Hephaestus and Ares sat on the blanket together talking, well Hephaestus did most of the talking and Ares interjected every once in a while. Hephaestus couldn't help but realize that Ares hadn't touched him once. But that's when he remembered the war gods words. _'I'm going to make you beg me to touch you.'_

Hephaestus leaned over so he was perched against Ares. It irritated him that Ares wasn't touching him or trying to pin him down, but he had an idea.

"So you're not going to touch me?" Hephaestus asked. 

"Nope, I already told you, you have to beg." Ares said smirking.

"Well let's see how strong your will power is." Hephaestus said making Ares tilt his head.

Hephaestus leaned over and kissed him, Ares made no move to push him away but he had no problem completely dominating the kiss. Hephaestus broke the kiss and pushed the war god back so he was reclining on his elbows.

"What are you up to?" Ares asked eyes hooded looking at his brother in confused wonder just like on that first night.

"Let's see, what were your words again... _You'll See._ " Hephaestus said hands moving to the top of Ares pants.

After a second of fumbling Hephaestus managed to free Ares of his pants and was awe struck looking at the monstrous thing in front of him.

"C'mon don't be shy, this was your idea not mine." Ares said urging the blacksmith god on.

"How is it that even now, you're still trying to be in control. Just shut up and let me do this." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

"Well get to work, _Stupid._ " Ares said smirking.

Hephaestus took Ares in his hand causing Ares to breathe in deeply. Hephaestus tugged him roughly and Ares grunted.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you everything, would you yank yourself like that. Mine may be waaaaay bigger than yours but it's the same principle." Ares said wagging his finger and smirking at Hephaestus. 

Any doubt that Hephaestus had disappeared form his mind he wanted to knock that smug smirk off of Ares face. Hephaestus took hold of Ares shaft once again but this time gently, the way he would do to himself. Hephaestus watched as Ares closed his eyes tight, enjoying Hephaestus' hand on his cock. While Ares was in this state of bliss with his eyes closed, Hephaestus leaned over and took the war god into his mouth. Ares made a sound that was something like a shocked whimper. But that was the only sound he made as he quickly regained his composure, opening his eyes so he could watch Hephaestus suck him.

"That's it all the way down." Ares said smirking as Hephaestus gagged like he was choking to death. Hephaestus bared his teeth around Ares shaft in an attempt to shut the war god up but Ares just gasped and let out a low laugh.

"You should know by now that I like it a little rough." Ares told him fighting the urge to fist his hand in Hephaestus' hair and thrust violently into his mouth. 

For a while it was just silence, there was nothing but the sound of Hephaestus sucking Ares, until the war god gave a very breathy warning.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm going to cum in your mouth." Ares said trying his hardest not to moan, but to the war gods surprise Hephaestus picked up his speed and started to rub his balls. 

Ares let out a loud grunt as he climaxed into Hephaestus' mouth, breathing hard. Hephaestus pulled away coughing as Ares seed spilled out of his mouth.

Ares smirked at him. "I did warn you."

"Shut up and hand me a napkin." Hephaestus said wiping his face with a hand.

"Why do you need a napkin use your tongue." Ares said tilting his head in an amused manner, putting his pants back on, and lying all the way on the ground trying to recover his lost strength.

"I'm gonna slap you." Hephaestus said reaching around Ares and taking a napkin.

Once Hephaestus finished cleaning himself off he laid his head on Ares chest. If this is what he had to expect being with the war god he was excited to see what would come next, because he sure as hades wasn't going to beg Ares to touch him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hephaestus didn't want to leave from their little haven but he realized that it would be ridiculous to stay outside all night. He sat up rubbing his eyes He knew it was really late and they would have to leave soon.

"So am I still invited to your place?" Ares asked. "I figured now is a good a time as any to make you beg."

"Shut up! I already told you that wasn't going to happen." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

"So am I invited or not?" Ares said not liking it when Hephaestus deflected his questions.

"Do whatever you want." Hephaestus said standing and walking away. He was proud to say the least, when he heard the war god shuffling behind him. Hephaestus didn't look back, he was in control for once and he wasn't eager to lose it.

He opened his door and walked in and was greeted by a small puppy. Ares pushed past him to get to it.

"What's his name?" Ares asked cradling the small pup in his arms.

"That's Areon" Hephaestus said rubbing the dogs ears, making him bark happily.

"That's pretty close to Ares." The war god said smirking as Hephaestus' face went red.

"It's just a name stop looking for weird connections." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

"If you love me, just admit it." Ares said stroking the dogs head like an evil villain.

"Shut up." Hephaestus said folding his arms.

"I'll be in your bed, when you're ready to grovel." Ares said walking off.

"Leave the dog!" Hephaestus yelled.

"No!" Ares shouted back.

Hephaestus rolled his eyes yet again. He paused for a minute to think about what Ares had said. Did he love the war god? No! He couldn't they barely spent anytime together, but the time that they did they spend together, was...hot. It was the most intense thing he had ever felt with anyone. Hephaestus walked into his bedroom and couldn't hide his disappointment when he saw that Ares was still wearing all of his clothes.

Hephaestus was about to crawl into bed when Ares held up a hand stopping him.

"Let's see how you look out of those clothes." Ares said still playing with the puppy.

"R-right now?" Hephaestus stuttered out.

"Why are you being shy, an hour ago you literally had my dick in your mouth." Ares said smirking at Hephaestus' uncomfortable look.

"F-fine" Hephaestus said removing his clothing till he stood before the war god completely naked.

There was something about standing there naked that suddenly made Hephaestus feel really self conscious.

"Turn around, let me see you." Ares said in that dominating tone he always seemed to use when they were together. Hephaestus didn't know what it was about that tone but it made his thoughts turn to mush and he found himself wordlessly complying with whatever the war god said.

Hephaestus turned around showing Ares what he wanted to see. Hephaestus let out a huge gasp when he felt Ares hot breath on his neck.

"Up against the wall." Ares commanded him, and he immediately pressed himself against the wall.

Ares put his hands on either side of Hephaestus' body and leaned in so he could whisper in his ear.

"Well it looks like we've found ourselves in my favorite position." Ares said his breath tickling Hephaestus' ear, causing the blacksmith god to whimper.

"P-please." Hephaestus gasped out.

"Please what?" Ares said pushing away from the wall and walking to sit on Hephaestus' bed.

Hephaestus was still pressing his body against the wall, he didn't want to but he found himself needing the war gods touch. He missed it, and would do anything to have it back again.

"Touch me, please." Hephaestus whimpered.

"Come here." Ares responded, and Hephaestus walked over to him.

Ares pulled his brother into his lap and kissed him aggressively.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ares asked throwing Hephaestus onto the bed and crawling between his legs.

"Y-yes" Hephaestus stammered, the feeling of Ares manhandling him arousing him more than he ever thought possible.

Ares started to bite and nibble on Hephaestus' neck and chest. He stopped only momentarily to remove his shirt. Hephaestus could feel Ares erection pressing against him through his pants. All he wanted now was for the war god to claim him.

Ares stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"Stay put, I'll be back in a second." Ares said walking out of the room.

Hephaestus wanted to complain but there was no one to complain too.

Ares walked back into the room holding a small jar in his hands. "You know I love how whenever I leave you, you never change position."

Hephaestus mentally cursed himself, he realized that his legs were still spread perfectly from when Ares was between them. Before he could respond, with lightning speed Ares made it back to the bed and flipped him over in one fluid motion. He felt Ares pull his hips so he was on his knees, Hephaestus tried to brace himself on his arms, but Ares pushed his face back into the pillows.

"Stay down." Ares growled leaning so that he could whisper in his brothers ear. "This is the fun part."

Hephaestus didn't know what to expect until he felt a cool finger rubbing against his hole. He couldn't help but gasp at the sensation, after a second of probing the finger disappeared inside of him. Hephaestus whimpered and vaguely wondered where Ares had gotten lube from, but the thought disappeared when he felt a second finger go in.

"Relax." Ares said, sounding more gentle than Hephaestus had ever heard him.

Hephaestus grunted loudly as the war god bit down on his neck hard. Most likely to mask the fact that he was forcing a third finger past his tight ring. 

"Aaggh" Hephaestus cried out. Hephaestus looked back and saw a very smug look on his brothers face.

"Don't look so smug!" Hephaestus rolling his eyes. "You couldn't get that reaction from me again if you tried!"

"Oh really?" Ares asked. "Not only am I gonna make you make that sound again, You're gonna call me daddy, just like the bottom bitch you are."

Ares removed his fingers causing Hephaestus to whimper in displeasure, he got off the bed and removed the remainder of his clothes. Ares crawled back onto the bed and flipped Hephaestus over again. He crawled in between his brothers legs again this time draping one of them across his shoulder and entering Hephaestus with one swift forceful push.

"AAGH!" Hephaestus screamed in pleasured agony. Ares stopped and allowed his brother to adjust to him.

"You're so tight." Ares gasped out. He stayed buried deep inside Hephaestus until he felt his brother start to rock against him. At that moment Ares pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

Hephaestus screamed in pleasure again and reached for Ares as his brutally thrusted in and out of him. Ares grabbed Hephaestus' hands and pinned them against the bed.

"No touching." Ares said smirking, as he continued to stroke Hephaestus ruthlessly.

"Ah, p-please." Hephaestus cried as he felt Ares fill him with each stroke.

"P-please what?" Ares asked not being able to help himself form teasing the blacksmith god.

"Ah, Ares." Hephaestus grunted and then shouted in surprise as Ares pulled him so that he was on top.

Hephaestus braced his hand on Ares chest as he started to move up and down. Ares grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards as Hephaestus rode him.

"C'mon, ride me like you mean it." Ares said thrusting faster.

"P-please...D-daddy." Hephaestus said needing the war god more than he ever needed anyone ever before.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ares said somehow going even faster and hitting Hephaestus sweet spot with so much force he thought he would die. Hephaestus came hard on Ares' stomach and the war god came right after him filling his hole with his seed. 

Hephaestus collapsed in a heap on Ares chest both of them breathing hard. 

"Well that was worth you being the biggest tease I've ever met." Ares said smirking as he pulled out of his brother.

"Get out." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes and snuggling into Ares.

"You say one thing but you do the opposite." Ares said but his words were met with soft snoring. "Hey, wake up. I'm not sleeping in this mess."

Hephaestus didn't move he was sleeping peacefully. Ares sighed and gently shifted Hephaestus off of him, he cleaned up the mess, went to find the dog, and went to bed with Hephaestus and the dog. Yeah this was a good night.

* * *

The next morning when Hephaestus woke uptake first thing he noticed was that Ares was gone. The second thing that he noticed was that evidence of what had happened last night was gone. The last and most prevalent thing he realized was that he was really sore.

"Areon!" Hephaestus called searching for the pup in the kitchen and jumping when he saw the war god at the table holding the puppy.

"I-I didn't think you were still here." Hephaestus said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm a morning after freeloader. Where the hades is all the food." Ares asked.

"I'm never here, so there's no need to keep food." The blacksmith god replied rubbing his head again.

"That won't work, how are you going to bring a man to your house and not have anything to feed him." Ares whined rubbing the dogs head. "He's trying to kill me Areon."

"Shut up, I'll just have something delivered." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes trying to take the dog from him and failing.

"Well hurry up _stupid_." Ares said smacking Hephaestus ass and smirking when he winced.


	8. Chapter 8

"You smell." Hephaestus said to Ares as he laid on the floor playing with the puppy.

Ares held up each of his arms and sniffed, scrunching his face up at the smell.

"So run me a bath then Stupid." Ares said smirking.

"We have got to think of another term of endearment for you to use for me." Hephaestus replied rolling this eyes, but heading to the bathroom to run the bath.

"Areon, I don't think he has any idea that he's in for a long morning." Ares said smiling and rubbing the dogs head.

"It's ready." Hephaestus said from the bathroom, Ares stood and walked into the bathroom with him.

"You're wearing a lot of clothes for our bath." Ares said stripping off his clothes, Hephaestus blinked but undressed as well.

They both stood there in front of each other naked just taking each other in, until Ares pointed to the tub and Hephaestus climbed in the tub. Ares slipped in behind him. Hephaestus reached for the soap but stopped abruptly when he felt Ares bite down on the back of neck. Hephaestus gasped and realized that he had fallen for a trap. Ares licked the spot the he bit and continued his assault of Hephaestus' neck.

"Stand up." Ares said using that dominant voice that made Hephaestus' knees weak. But weak knees or not he made it to his feet.

"Up against the wall." Ares said pushing him to the wall. Hephaestus braced his hands on the wall excited for what he knew was about to happen.

After a second he heard Ares moving around and then he felt the familiar feeling of Ares finger probing his hole. However this time he wasted no time inserting two and then three fingers. Once again Hephaestus found himself wondering where Ares got the lube from but that thought immediately left his mind as he felt the war god enter him.

"Gah" Hephaestus cried out.

"Yeah, you like that." Ares grunted into Hephaestus' ear.

"Y-yes" Hephaestus gasped out as Ares thrusted into him violently.

"Yes, what?" Ares said stopping his motion and biting Hephaestus' ear.

"Yes Daddy." Hephaestus groaned pushing against Ares in a desperate attempt to get the war god to start moving again.

Ares started thrusting once again making his brother cry out. Ares reached around Hephaestus' body and grabbed his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. In a matter of minutes Hephaestus was climaxing on the wall. Not long after he heard Ares grunt loudly as he filled his hole with his seed. Ares helped Hephaestus sit back down in the tub reclaiming his place behind him. Hephaestus slumped against Ares and felt the war god kiss his temple.

"Don't get too comfortable, we have to get cleaned up before the food gets here." Ares said rubbing Hephaestus' stomach.

"If you don't want me to sleep I suggest you stop rubbing my stomach." Hephaestus said stretching.

They finished taking their bathes and getting dressed just in time for the food to arrive. 

* * *

"Hey don't eat it all!" Hephaestus shouted trying to grab a sandwich from Ares.

"You should've ordered more." Ares whined but handed over the sandwich.

"So sorry, next time I'll be sure to order for three." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

"That's all I'm saying." Ares said smiling, then glaring when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket. "What." 

Hephaestus sat there as Ares had a conversation with someone over the phone, who had him exasperated. Ares hung up and sighed loudly.

"Sorry Stupid, I have to leave." Ares said looking for his clothes.

"Who was it?" Hephaestus asked hoping he wasn't overstepping.

"Athena, the war that we've been monitoring is out of control now. There's killing civilians and committing war crimes...I have to go down there."

"Oh, so when will I see you again?" Hephaestus asked sadly, Ares leaned down and kissed him gently. More gently than ever before.

"Soon, I have to see Aphrodite before I go." Ares replied, Hephaestus' face fell at the mention of Aphrodite but he tired to shake it off quickly.

"I saw that." Ares said smirking now fully dressed. "Try not to get so jealous." 

Hephaestus watched as Ares walked out the door. He felt a sudden drop in his mood and went back to bed.

* * *

Ares walked into his apartment and saw Aphrodite sitting there.

"Ooh, the walk of shame." Aphrodite said smiling. "Where'd you sleep last night?"

"Don't worry about it." Ares said rolling his eyes.

"Well I hope you're not too tired to indulge me." She said taking his hand. He knew he had no choice.

"So is Hephaestus better than me?" She asked lying next to him panting.

"I thought you said you and Eros were going to mind your own business." Ares said sitting up aggravated.

"No I told him to mind his business, but the moment you two were together, it appeared before me." Aphrodite replied.

"Did you watch you pervert?" Ares asked standing and getting dressed, for the second time that day.

"A little, it was very passionate." Aphrodite said smiling at him.

"I have to go or Athena will never let me hear the end of it." Ares said grabbing his sword and shield and heading out the door.

"He's so emotionally crippled, I don't know whether to laugh or beat him over the head." Aphrodite said out loud to no one.

"Eros!, I know you're there. You're the real pervert." She said jumping as her son made himself visible right next to her.

"So it's Hephaestus." Eros said nodding. "You're right I never would have guessed."

"Yes, keep watch over him. I don't want him getting hurt." Aphrodite said standing completely naked. "I'm going to have a little talk with my husband."

"I hope you put clothes on before you go." Eros said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hephaestus heard a knock at his door and groaned there was no way that was Ares so he contemplated not answering it.

"Hephaestus open this door or I'll kick it down." Hermes called.

Hephaestus ignored him and buried his face in the pillow again. Soon the knocking stopped and he heard felt his bed dip.

"Miss your boyfriend?" Hemes asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hephaestus said through the pillow.

"Just admit you love him and want to have all his babies." Hermes said smirking, Hephaestus shot up and looked at Hermes glaring daggers.

"Don't be stupid." Hephaestus said wishing he hadn't because now he was thinking of Ares even more.

"That's not even possible." Hephaestus continued rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it's very much possible." Apollo said coming into the room. "Also where the hades is all the food."

"What do you mean it's possible?" Hephaestus asked incredulously.

"We're gods." Apollo said as an explanation. "Don't you remember that time I disappeared for a while...it was because I had a baby and didn't want anyone to know."

"You had a....b-baby!" Hephaestus asked his eyes popping out of his head.

"Yeah." Apollo said like it was the most natural thing for him to say.

"Now, I'm thinking of Hephaestus with a little Ares." Hermes said. "It'll be all war and destruction and then come home and build a giant death robot."

"Not going to happen." Hephaestus said.

"That's up to the fates not you." Apollo said standing. "C'mon Hermes, let's go eat."

Hermes and Apollo left Hephaestus alone in his room and then he heard yet another knock at the door.

This time he got up and walked to the door, he opened the door surprised to see Aphrodite standing there.

"Hello Hephaestus, may I come in." She asked smiling sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute...I hope you enjoy. More soon ^_^

Aphrodite only asked as a formality, she pushed past him and made herself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Before you ask there's no food in here." Hephaestus stated tired of the 'where's the food questions'.

"Did you forget that I used to live here. I already know that." Aphrodite replied.

"So what did you want?" Hephaestus asked. "New jewelry? Jewelry upgrades? Maybe you want a weapon for once?"

"No, no, and absolutely not." Aphrodite said still smiling "I'm here for boy talk!"

"Boy talk?" Hephaestus asked incredulously, but then something clicked in his mind. "You know!?"

"Of course, Goddess of Love remember? So let's talk."

Hephaestus sighed and sat at the table with her. This was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Hephaestus asked locking eyes with the love goddess.

"My...or should I say our boyfriend." She said enjoying the way her husband squirmed.

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm not even sure he loves me." Hephaestus said looking down at the table dejected.

"Good!" Aphrodite said cheerfully, making Hephaestus glare at her. "Oh, calm down I didn't mean it like that. I felt your emotions drop so much when you said that. It means that you really love him."

"I don't!" Hephaestus shouted, then smacked his head remembering who he was talking too. "I just feel like we haven't had enough time together."

"You've got his attention, now make him listen." Aphrodite said standing to leave. "One last thing, promise me you'll take care of him. Everyone on Olympus treats him like the biggest nuisance. When he just does his job just like the rest of us. I mean it, if you hurt him you will feel my wrath."

Aphrodite walked out the door leaving Hephaestus to sit and think about what she said.

* * *

Hephaestus got back into his bed he was still feeling very depressed. The phone rang but he ignored it and continued lying with his face buried in the pillow. He jumped when he felt the phone fall on his face.

"We're back." Apollo called.

"And we brought groceries ." Hermes added. "Oh you're forlorn again."

"It's what happens when you get some good dick in your life. You miss it heart and soul." Apollo stated matter of factly.

Hephaestus shot up into a sitting position. "Have you lost your mind!"

"Oh, don't be a prude." Apollo replied.

"Yeah we already know you're a dirty sex slut." Hermes said

"Why do I have to be a dirty sex slut?"

"Are you forgetting what I saw that night I caught you."

"Silence, you fool." Hephaestus said burying his face in the pillow to hide his blush.

"Don't let Hermes kink shame you." Apollo said shoving Hermes to the floor.

"How long do you guys plan on hanging out here." Hephaestus said voice muffled through the pillow.

"We're gonna stay here until you feel better, or you get your Ares back...whichever comes first." Hermes says from the floor.

"So let's eat!" Apollo called walking into the kitchen. 

Hermes grabbed Hephaestus by the Armand pulled the crippled blacksmith god out of bed.

* * *

Ares sat in the room with the leaders of this war and listened to them argue with each other.

'Man this bites.' Ares thought. 'I have to leave Hephaestus just to deal with these idiots.'

"Lord Ares my people and I would never escalate to such travesties unless they started it." One of the leaders said.

"I assure you he is lying to you My Lord he and his people are the cause of this war in the first place." The other responded.

"Look I don't care who started what, but if you don't bring this war back under control you will regret it. **DO NOT** make me have to come back here." Ares said disappearing with a flourish.

He appeared in the war room next to Athena and flopped down in his throne. "I've done it...at least I think I have."

"What are you going to do if they do not stop their abhorrent behavior?" Athena asked.

"I don't know quite yet, but it has to be something that would destroy their moral and make there reconsider their entire existence."

"Good idea, let me know if thinking becomes too difficult for you." Athena said smirking.

"I don't have time for you." Ares said standing to leave.

"Ah yes, you've been away from Hephaestus for a few days. You must be antsy." She responded.

"Shut it." Ares said walking out. The sooner he made it back to Hephaestus' place the better off he would be.

* * *

Hephaestus was sitting in his living room with his two freeloaders. 

"When are you guys gonna leave, it's been days." Hephaestus yelled.

"We're gonna stay until you get your man back. Because lying face down on your bed is unbecoming of a god." Apollo said. "But I know where you're coming from."

"Besides you haven't even been to the forges and that's like a death sentence for you." Hermes added. "Also we bought the food and we're entitled to some of it."

Hephaestus sighed loudly 'I guess I'm stuck with them.' 

It wasn't long after that that the very aggressive sound of someone forcing their way through the front door was heard.

"Do you have robbers in this neighborhood?" Hermes asked.

"You are literally the only thief I know." Hephaestus said as the door burst open to show Ares.

Ares took in the sight of the three gods and stomped off in the direction of Hephaestus' room and slammed the door. Areon ran after him and scratched on the door, they watched as Ares scooped the tiny pop up and slammed the door again.

"Well I guess it's time for us to live." Apollo said as he and Hermes stood. "Oh and please remember you have neighbors." Apollo added as they walked out the door.

Hephaestus took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom it amazed him how quickly he ended up pinned to the wall. He sighed contently he had missed his war god.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, I'll try to update a little faster.

Much to Hephaestus' disappointment Ares released him and sat on the bed.

"Are you ok you look exhausted?" Hephaestus asked sitting next to Ares on the bed.

"I love war." Ares started. "It's my birth right y'know. But when I have to do things like mediate because some people are breaking the rules it takes all the energy out of me."

"Don't you like it when war gets bloody and people are dying at all costs? Isn't it the gruesome violence and the winning at all costs that spurs you on?" Hephaestus asked genuinely confused, he immediately regretted his response.

Ares stood up aggravated. "Why because I'm the war god and you think I just want to see people die is that it?!"

"N-no I was just-" Hephaestus started but Ares cut him off.

"You... I thought you were different. That you could understand me and where I was coming from. But I guess I was wrong. No one on Olympus will ever understand me like Aphrodite does." Ares stated vanishing from the room.

Hephaestus wanted to throw himself off of Olympus. He finally got his war god back and the first thing he did was piss him off. Hephaestus sat and thought about what he actually knew about the war god. Hephaestus decided that he would go to the forges. He hadn't been there in almost a week and it really showed, his request box was filled with requests, most of them already late. He sighed and got to work.

* * *

Ares sat in his bedroom that he just destroyed.

"Dad open the door!" Eros called.

"Go away." Ares called back.

"Stop acting like a moody teen." Eros yelled back. "Don't make me knock it down."

"I dare you." Ares growled back.

Eros steeled his nerves and kick the door open. As soon as he did he got we was immediately put in a headlock that would've choked him to death if he didn't remember he didn't need to breathe and that he couldn't die. Adrestia came in and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. Ares hesitated for a moment and that gave Eros the chance to slip out of the hold.

"Are you calm now?" Eros asked. "Come on let's do some patterned breathing."

"I'm not pregnant!" Ares yelled.

"So it'll make me feel better!" Eros yelled back.

Ares slumped and Adrestia hugged him harder. Eros came over and and laid in his lap. They stayed like this for a very long time, until Aphrodite came in.

"Ah, I see you've had an episode Ares." She said. "Let's have a chat."

* * *

Hephaestus kept looking over his shoulder to see if Ares would appear but he didn't. He hated this feeling, he didn't even feel this way when Aphrodite was cheating on him. Hephaestus kept replaying the scene in his head.

"How could I have said that to Ares." He asked aloud.

"And what exactly did you say to Ares?" Artemis asked walking into the forge.

"Some mean stuff." Hephaestus said not wanting to divulge too much.

"So you either called him dumb or insulted his position as the war god." Artemis said. "The first one is easy just apologize, the second one not so easy...tell him you messed up and you'll do anything to make it up to him. Emphasize the anything part."

Hephaestus just stood there looking at her. "Two things...first how did you know so much about Ares and second that 'anything' part doesn't sound very virgin to me."

"Ares and I spend time together sitting in silence." Artemis says nodding slightly like that's the best way to spend time with someone. "As for the 'anything' part Apollo say it to least 30 men and 12 women."

"Um..." Hephaestus responded.

"Look, I don't have time to chat. I came here because I had a mishap with my bow and it needs repairs." She said handing him the bow and walking out.

Hephaestus sat the bow on the table and went back to his apartment.

* * *

Hephaestus opened the door and saw Ares sitting on his couch. Hephaestus had so much he wanted to say to Ares but he just couldn't find the words. 

Ares got up and walked over to Hephaestus and kissed him.This was the last thing that he expected, he thought...no he knew that Ares was mad at him. The kiss was rough but still somehow passionate. The war god pushed Hephaestus up against the wall and grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Ares broke the kiss "We need to talk, but first we have some business to take care of." 

When Ares said this he had that sexy devious smile that he always got. Hephaestus laid his head on Ares shoulder as he carried him into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." Hephaestus said.

"Later." Ares said biting his neck.

"Agh!" Hephaestus yelled.

Ares grabs the zipper on Hephaestus coveralls.

"You know I like this outfit better." Ares growled in Hephaestus' ear. It makes it so much easier to get you naked.'

Ares pulled the coveralls off in one simple motion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. More soon!

Not a single moment was wasted by Ares as he quickly prepped Hephaestus and slammed into him.

"Gah!" The blacksmith god cried out.

"Yeah that's right let me hear you." Ares groaned into his ear.

"Ah, please!" Hephaestus cried out. 

It wasn't passionate this time. It was quick and brutal and left them both spent quickly. Ares rolled off of Hephaestus and walked to the bathroom to run them a bath. While Hephaestus just laid there trying to catch his breath. In a few moments Ares returned and carried him to the tub.

* * *

When they had positioned themselves in the tub Ares finally spoke.

"Why did you say it?" Ares asked.

"I-I don't know." Hephaestus said shifting uncomfortably in the tub. "I just don't know that much about you, I guess."

"You guess?" The war god responded. "That'a a definite affirmative."

Hephaestus was quiet he didn't really know how to respond because it was true.

"War is a way for people to protect their best interests. Humans and Immortals alike seem to only be able to settle their problems by violence." Ares said.

"This is true..." Hephaestus responded. 

"But war isn't just physical conflict, it could also be someone's internal trauma. It's basically a war within yourself that can end in bloodshed, I have to honestly admit the physical aspect of war is much more easier to deal with." Ares continued.

"I-I never knew." Hephaestus replied.

"A lot of people write me off as just a violent jerk, but I use my powers over anger to bring people to a boiling point so that they know, when it's time to stop talking and start fighting." Ares said. "Athena and I come together and talk about wars that need to be started and wars that need to be ended."

"I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you. I shouldn't have spoke of something I didn't know anything about." Hephaestus said slumping forward away from Ares.

"No you shouldn't have." Ares replied wrapping his arms around Hephaestus and pulling him back against him.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you." Hephaestus said following Artemis' advice.

"You've been talking to Artemis haven't you?" Ares asked.

Hephaestus turned in the tub and looked at Ares. "How did you know that?"

"She heard Apollo say it a bunch of times and asked me about it during one of our hang outs." Ares replied.

"Ah yes, the sitting in silence. I didn't know questions were allowed." Hephaestus said laughing.

"The two of us get along, because just like her I don't like rapists or men that try to hurt women for any reason." Ares replied. "So we exchange words every so often."

"Is that why the women of Sparta are so strong willed?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes! Strong and educated!" Ares said happily.

"Don't tell me you're a scholar too?"

"Absolutely not!" Ares responded sounding disgusted. "I mean it's important to know some things but don't be an over achiever. I'm not stupid I just trust my gut, you know."

"Maybe you should think a bit too." Hephaestus said jokingly.

"That's Athena's domain, I represent a fighter who relies on strength and pure superior ability to crush their enemies." Ares said still happy.

"What happen to all that war is honorable stuff?" Hephaestus asked.

"That too!" Ares yelled. "Now about that 'anything' you promised." Ares said standing and picking up Hephaestus.

"Woah! Already?!" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes." Ares said quickly carrying Hephaestus out of the bathroom and into the kitchen."

"Why are we in here?" Hephaestus asked squirming out of Ares arms and onto the floor. "Ouch!"

"See that's what happens when you squirm while we're still wet. "But while you're down there..." Ares said trailing off.

"Are you being serious?!" Hephaestus asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ares said matter of factly. "This can be part one of anything."

Hephaestus got himself up on his good knee, but before he could do anything he heard a scream.

"What in the name of me is going on in here!" Hera yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well is someone going to explain?" Hera said glaring.

The air between the three of them was extremely tense.

"I know what you're thinking." Ares started. "How is my son so damn handsome." He continued flexing his muscles.

"I really don't think that was what she was thinking Ares." Hephaestus yelled trying not to laugh.

"Are you saying you don't think I'm handsome?" Ares asked.

"Now is not the time!" Hephaestus yelled again still holding back his laughter.

"Why did you give her a key!?" Ares asked.

"She asked me, didn't you give her one?"

"I haven't even told her where I live because she does this!" Ares replied.

"Go on." Hera said "Talk about your poor mother like she's not even in the room.

"Sorry Mommy." Ares said snapping his fingers and making clothes appear on both of them.

Hephaestus sat there on the floor flabbergasted did he just call her ' ** _mommy_**!'

"Now do I need to ask again, what is going on in here." Hera said sitting down at the table.

"Hephaestus made me upset and he graciously offered to do anything to make it up to me so...yeah." Ares explained.

Hephaestus looked at Ares wide eyed, he can't believe he told her everything. Then again maybe he could since he was still reeling from that 'mommy' thing.

"Honestly Ares, where did you learn to be so messy?" Hera asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked answering with a question of his own.

"Your life could be a play, first you sleep with the wife get caught and humiliated. But are you done? No. You take it a step further and sleep with the husband too. You've got to get that from your father." Hera said.

"What father, according to him he doesn't even claim me." Ares said downcast.

"Are you sure you want to be claimed, he claimed me as his wife and I can't remember the last time I was happy." Hera replied.

"Look, I'm not going to judge whatever's going on here." She said gesturing to them. "But do try to find happiness my boys, it's harder than you think."

"I thought you were going to be mad." Hephaestus said.

"No, what I'm mad about is my son is the most eligible bachelor on Olympus and he chases after married people." She said rolling her eyes. "Alright I'm leaving now."

"Wait why did you come?" Hephaestus asked.

"I needed to talk to you, come see me later on." She said vanishing.

"Well that was weird." Ares said stopping when he saw the way Hephaestus was looking at him. "What?!"

"Mommy?" Hephaestus said laughing.

"Shut it, get back on your knees stupid." Ares said pulling Hephaestus out of his chair.

Hephaestus freed Ares from his pants and took him into his mouth.

"Ah. Good boy." Ares said gasping. Hephaestus rolled his eyes but finished Ares quickly.

Ares pulled Hephaestus into his lap and held him close.

"I have to leave." Hephaestus said.

"But why?!" Ares said whining. "I just got back and we just made up."

"I haven't been to the forges, I'm sure the orders have been piling up." Hephaestus replied.

"If they complain, I'll crack their skills open." Ares said earnestly.

"It always concerns me how you can say things like that with a straight face." Hephaestus said standing to leave.

"Fine go, I'm going to pack your things." Ares said shaking his head and standing too.

"What? Why?" Hephaestus said really confused.

"Because not only does our mother know where you live, you gave her a key!" Ares replied.

"It's fine." Hephaestus said walking out the front door.

"You've doomed yourself and you don't even know it." Ares replied but Hephaestus was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of the year.

Ares sat around in Hephaestus' apartment for a while after he left but he got bored quickly. Choosing to sit on the couch and stare into space.

"Should I go visit him?" He said out loud to no one.

"Yes." Apollo said walking into the bedroom.

"That's the obvious answer." Hermes said coming in too.

"Who invited you two." Ares said rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Hephaestus' place is a really cool hang out spot." Hermes said flopping down on the couch next to Ares who glared at him.

"Do you really think getting that close to him is a good idea?" Apollo asked.

"Oh sure, Ares and I get along well...as long as I'm not intruding on his dirty time with Hephaestus that is." Hermes said laughing.

"Right, come here buddy." Ares said putting Hermes in a neck breaking headlock.

"Nothing like brotherly bonding." Apollo says laughing. "Now we need to talk about the food situation. What's for lunch?" 

"I don't care, because I'm leaving." Ares said releasing Hermes and walking towards the door.

"Aww he misses his boyfriend." Hermes said trying to tease him, but immediately shut up when Ares started walking back towards him.

"Have mercy!" Apollo said stepping in front of Hermes. "You know he likes to tease and prank people."

Ares rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

Hephaestus tried hard to focus on his work, which he was right, really did pile up in the few days he was gone.

"Hephaestus?" The sweet feminine voice of Aphrodite called out to him.

"If you have something that needs to be done throw it in the pile." He said not looking up.

"That's not why I'm here." Aphrodite said sitting in Ares spot in the corner.

"Could you not sit there." He said annoyed.

"Why not I always used to sit here?" Ashe asked confused.

It was then that Hephaestus remembered that before Helios had opened his big mouth about Aphrodite and Ares' affair (which by the way he already knew about, he wasn't stupid) she would always sit there waiting for him to be finished for the day.

"It's just..." Hephaestus started and trailed off as she walked over.

"It has something to do with Ares right." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Don't worry about it." He said getting irritated.

"Oh relax, I didn't come here to tease you." She said smiling sweetly. "I came to ask what you wanted to do about Ares Birthday."

"H-his birthday?" Hephaestus stammered out. "I had no idea."

"I know, you did hate him for a very long time didn't you? Hera and I usually do all the work to make sure his birthday is fun." Aphrodite said like she got exhausted just thinking about it.

"When is it?" Hephaestus asked.

"Tomorrow" Aphrodite said kicking at the floor trying to look innocent.

"Tomorrow! That's not nearly enough time." Hephaestus said standing and starting to panic.

"Look, I'll handle the morning, Hera usually handles the afternoon and you can handle the night. How's that sound." Aphrodite said.

"A little relieving actually." Hephaestus said sighing in relief.

"Oh and he's going to go out of his way to say he doesn't want anything for his birthday, but he's lying." Aphrodite says skipping off.

Hephaestus left the forges for the day deciding now was as good a time as any to see Hera. He could talk to her about Ares birthday too.

* * *

"Hera, what is all this stuff." Zeus said huffing.

"It's for Ares' birthday party." Hera said tying to ignore him.

"Must we do this every year." Zeus said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you force all if us to sit through your birthday party, where you make us all say something great about you?" Hera responded still trying to get the decorations together.

"Yes but that should be your greatest pleasure!" Zeus said glaring at her.

"Yes, you're quite right my Lord." Hera said smiling and Zeus disappeared smirking.

"I can finally get back to work." Hera said aloud to no one. 

"So this is what you're working on for his birthday." Hephaestus says walking into the room.

"Yes, it's just a party, the same thing as every year." Hera says shrugging.

"Do you have any suggestions on what I should do for him?" Hephaestus asked.

"I recommend something along the lines of what you were doing when I saw you this morning." Hera said smirking as Hephaestus' face went red.

"Other than that!" Hephaestus said shaking his head to clear the dirty images that popped into his head.

"If you want it to mean something it has to come from the heart. Figure it out on your own." Hera said busily reorganizing the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I'm busy now, come find me after Ares birthday." Hera said shooing him away.

* * *

Hephaestus sighed and walked out of the room. He really didn't want to be the one with the worst birthday surprise for Ares. He walked down the long Olympian hall and was caught off guard when he got pulled into a room and shoved face first against a wall.

"Agh!" Hephaestus grunted.

"What's wrong, are you not used to me man handling you by now." Ares said growling in his ear.

"W-where are w-we." Hephaestus panted.

"This is the War Room, where Athena and I discuss the wars of the world." Ares answered biting down on Hephaestus' neck making him scream out.

That explains why Hephaestus had never been in here.

"It's also the place where I'm going to make you divulge all your secrets." Ares continued, taking off Hephaestus' pants.

"W-wait! What secrets." Hephaestus gasped out as Ares pulled down his underwear. 

"By telling me who and what I need to avoid tomorrow. I hate birthdays." Ares said removing his pants and underwear too.

"I- I don't k-know anything." He said gasping again as he felt Ares enter him.

"Tell me." Ares said thrusting hard into him.

"AAAHHH" Hephaestus responded, and Ares stopped abruptly.

"That didn't sound like the answer I was looking for." Ares said grabbing Hephaestus by his throat and pulling him to the couch in the room.

Ares sat down and uttered a single command word. "Sit"

Hephaestus complied immediately and straddled him and started to move.

"Tell me." Ares said holding him in place.

"P-please d-daddy." Hephaestus groaned.

"You think that calling me daddy is going to make me give you what you want, without answering my question." Ares said still holding him in place.

"Daddy" Hephaestus whispered burying his head in the nape of Ares neck.

"Screw it!" Ares growled and threw Hephaestus down on the couch. He crawled in between Hephaestus legs to finish what he started

* * *

"So they don't know there's a camera in there?" Artemis asked wide-eyed.

"No, apparently not." Athena replied looking as though she was electrocuted.

"Great, now I need to disinfect that room." Athena said shaking her head.

"I hope they delete the footage before Zeus sees it." Artemis added.

"I think one of us may need to have a talk with our brother." Athena replied.

"I'll do it, you know Ares never listens to you." Artemis said walking away.

"Good luck." Athena called after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ares was sitting in his throne, eyes closed, trying to rest after his 'visit' with Hephaestus when he heard someone clear their throat.

"What is it Artemis?" Ares said opening an eye.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." She stated tilting her head. Ares wasn't sure if he had got it from her or she got it from him.

"I'm tired, maybe later." He replied closing his eye again.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the reason why you are tired." She responded.

This made Ares sit up and look at her. He stood and walked to the spot where they always hung out, she followed close behind.

When they made it he said "What are you talking about?"

"You remember when those nymphs were going around stealing things and we accused Hermes of it?" She asked.

"Yeah, he swore to everyone who would listen it wasn't him." Ares replied.

"Do you remember how Father decided to deal with the problem?" She said asking yet another question.

"He had...." Ares started but quickly trailed off eyes getting wide. 

"He had camera's installed into every room throughout the hall." Artemis finished for him. "Now you see what I've come to warn you about, until next time." 

Artemis vanished leaving Ares there wide eyed.

'Alright, this should be easy.' He thought. 'I just have to break into the old mans office while he's gone and delete the footage.'

"But how the hades do I do that!" He yelled.

"Do what?" Aphrodite said appearing beside him.

"AHH! Don't do that!" Ares yelled holding his spear which appeared in his hand on reflex.

"Sorry." She said looking at him innocently. "What's wrong?"

Ares explained what happened and she giggled.

"Don't giggle!" Ares yelled.

"I have too, thats so silly of you two to forget about the cameras." Aphrodite said still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, are you going to help me or not?" He asked.

"Yes, I have an idea." She replied. 

"What's this going to cost me?" Ares asked her skeptically knowing his girlfriend never did anything without her own reasons.

"Two things." She replied. "One, if Zeus finds out now that's the end of you and Hephaestus.

"And the other thing?" Ares said still waiting for her to get to the part that benefits her.

"Two, I miss you. You've been neglecting me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ares couldn't pretend that he wasn't missing her, but right now Hephaestus was more of a priority in his thoughts and his life. He would find a way to make them both happy, not being able to bare the thought of losing wither of them. He really hated these mushy thoughts going through his head. After he got the footage back, he was going to go on a serious war rampage.

* * *

Hephaestus walked into his apartment to see Apollo and Hermes napping on his couch.

"Will you guys go home!" He yelled startling them awake.

"Nope, this is our home now too." Hermes said.

"I agree, we love it here now. If you make us leave I'll tell Hera about that thing you did in her office.."

"Fine, I'm going to lie down." Hephaestus said walking to his bedroom. He loved his special time with Ares but it always left him tired and a little sore.

"You look tired." Apollo said following close behind him. "You have some sexy time with a certain war god."

"Silence." Hephaestus said lying face down on the bed.

"Don't go back to being depressed, you literally just saw him." Hermes said rolling Hephaestus over to the center of the bed so he and Apollo could get on either side of him.

"I said I'm tired." Hephaestus said closing his eyes tight.

"So are you going to tell us the juicy details or not?" Apollo said impatiently."

"Fine, three questions. Go" Hephaestus said relenting.

"How'd it start." Hermes asked.

"He kidnapped me into a random room." Hephaestus replied.

"Holy Zeus it was in a public place?!" Apollo asked shocked.

"That counts as a question, and no we were alone in a room that no one else would go in." Hephaestus replied glad the questioning was almost over.

"Wait, where was this?" Hermes said looking skeptically.

"I can't believe you just wasted the last question!" Apollo shouted.

"Shut it, where Hephaestus. Please don't say the war room." He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Hephaestus asked perplexed.

"Did you forget that all the rooms in the palace have cameras now." Hermes said taking in the look of horror on Hephaestus' face.

"So you mean, Zeus knows now?" Hephaestus said sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"He's away right now, if we run like Hermes we can stop him from finding out." Apollo said.

"Or, we could just teleport like normal gods, stupid." Hermes said.

Hermes and Apollo started bickering and Hephaestus slapped them both in the backs of their heads.

"Can you save your fighting for after, we solve my crisis." Hephaestus said rolling his eyes.

The other two gods nodded grumbling about how he didn't need to hit them. He would apologize to them later but Zeus finding out about Ares and Hephaestus dating or whatever the hades was going on between them he would most likely make them end it. Zeus was cruel that way, anything that he didn't like he destroyed, especially things that had to do with Ares. Hephaestus couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but have a chapter. Next chapter goes up tomorrow as an apology. *sweat drop*

"Ok, let's get in there." Ares said grabbing the knob of Zeus' door and violently shaking it.

"Would you knock it off." Aphrodite said slapping his arm.

He looked at her and then shook the knob even harder making the poor handle break off.

"See what you did!" She yelled beating him on the head while he laughed.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even realize Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes walking up.

"Ahem" Apollo said clearing his throat interrupting the couple.

Ares looked at Hephaestus but he wouldn't meet his eyes.

"So I assume you two are here for the same reason we are." Hermes said trying to break through the tension. "Let's go in and....what happened to the knob."

"What do you think?" Aphrodite asked rolling her eyes.

"That you need to control your anger and not take it out on unsuspecting door knobs. Jeez Aphrodite." Hermes replied chuckling. 

Ares smirked at Hermes antics.

"Oh my...did I make the War God smile." Hermes asked incredulously.

"Can it, not only do we have to erase the footage, now we have to add fix the door to the list." Apollo said 

"I'm sure Hephaestus can handle the knob, and we can get the sex tape." Aphrodite said.

"I'll help only if you let me watch it." Apollo said.

"Sure!" Ares said happily.

"Have you lost your mind." Hephaestus said speaking for the first time. Ares made a quick note of Hephaestus' tone and tilted his head.

"Alright, enough fun and games, You have your matching orders let's get this done." Hermes said once again trying to break through the tension.

"Fine." Ares said rolling his eyes and walking into the room with Aphrodite and Hermes following him.

"Now if you were a triple x rated tape where would you be hidden?" Hermes asked.

"In Zeus' favorites tab." Aphrodite replied instantly, making them burst into laughter.

"I'll just look up security footage." Hermes said collecting himself and using the computer. "Great there's a password lock. Any guesses?"

"Try 'Password'." Aphrodite says unsure.

"Nope." Hermes replies.

"Try Zeus numbers 1-3." She said offering another solution.

"No, no, and no." Hermes replied.

"Try Lightning Daddy 1." Ares said matter of factly.

"I'm in." Hermes replied.

"How!?" Aphrodite said completely flabbergasted.

"It's what written on that completely ridiculous painting of a guy that looks nothing like him." Ares replies pointing to the offending painting.

"How conceited can you be?" Hermes asked. "Alright I'm deleting the footage."

"Hold it." Ares says walking over to the computer. "Copy it onto this disk."

"I thought you wanted to delete all evidence of it?" Hermes said confused.

"Oh!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I know what he's going to do with it" She says giggling.

"I get the feeling I don't want to know." Hermes replied but did what he was told, then proceeded to delete the footage.

"Alright team, well done!" Apollo said as they walked out of the office.

"I have work to do." Aphrodite said gleefully disappearing.

"It better not be for my birthday!" Ares yelled but she was long gone.

"We're going to take off too." Apollo said grabbing Hermes arm and disappearing leaving Ares alone with Hephaestus who had just finished installing the new door handle.

"What's with you?" Ares asked the blacksmith.

"Nothing." He replied indignantly.

"Don't lie to me." Ares growled dangerously. "We made everything right between us and now you're acting like I offended you."

"I'm just being stupid." The blacksmith god replied shaking his head.

"You're my stupid, but you're not stupid." Ares said, he grabbed Hephaestus and transported them back to Hephaestus' apartment.

* * *

"This should keep another incident from happening." Ares said staring Hephaestus down.

Hephaestus looked away blushing. "It was your fault anyway."

"And you loved every second of it." Ares said smirking. "But that's not what we're talking about here."

"I guess I just got jealous seeing you with Aphrodite." Hephaestus said still looking anywhere but at Ares.

"Why are you the jealous one?" Ares asked tilting his head. "You've had me the whole time, Aphrodite's the one who's getting the short end of the stick."

Hephaestus gasped he didn't think about it that way.

"Now why don't you come here so we can make her more jealous." Ares said pulling Hephaestus closer. "I have a movie for us to watch."

Hephaestus looked at the disc he held up in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, I figured you could watch me destroy your ass, while I'm actually doing it." Ares said biting his ear.

"O-ok." Hephaestus said shakily.

"Well put the dvd in and let's get started." Ares said smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised my apology for being absent.

Hephaestus put the dvd in and walked back over to Ares.

"Take all your clothes off." Ares said staring the blacksmith down. 

Hephaestus looked away but did as he was told. Ares beckoned him with a finger. Hephaestus gradually approached the war god, and was pulled aggressively into his lap. Ares cradled him and started running a hand up his stomach.

"Why don't we see what it looks like when I give it to you." Ares said growling into Hephaestus' ear and starting the video.

_"Agh!"_ _Hephaestus grunted._

_"What's wrong, are you not used to me manhandling you by now?" Ares said growling into his ear._

Ares chose that moment to bite down hard on Hephaestus' neck, making him scream in shocked pleasure. Hephaestus tried to touch Ares, but Ares grabbed Hephaestus' hands and put them behind his back.

"No touching. You should know better than that." Ares warned.

_"W-where are w-we." Hephaestus panted._

_"This is the War Room, where Athena and I discuss the wars of the world." Ares answered biting down on Hephaestus' neck making him scream out._

Ares ran his hand down his brothers stomach and grabbed his shaft and started stroking it, making Hephaestus gasp in pleasure.

_"It's also the place where I'm going to make you divulge all your secrets." Ares continued, taking off Hephaestus' pants._

_"W-wait! What secrets." Hephaestus gasped out as Ares pulled down his underwear._

_"By telling me who and what I need to avoid tomorrow. I hate birthdays." Ares said removing his pants and underwear too._

Hephaestus removed his hands from behind his back and tried to touch Ares again.

Ares stopped what he was doing making the blacksmith god whine in dissatisfaction.

"I do believe I warned you not to touch me." Ares said matter of factly. "Now you need to be punished."

Hephaestus felt a chill run down his spine when he heard Ares say that.

Ares rolled Hephaestus onto his stomach and positioning him so he butt was right in the center of his lap.

"I'm going to spank you now." Ares said deadpanned.

Hephaestus shivered again at Ares words.

"Is that ok?" Ares asked. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

_"I- I don't k-know anything." He said gasping again as he felt Ares enter him._

_"Tell me." Ares said thrusting hard into him._

_"AAAHHH" Hephaestus responded, and Ares stopped abruptly._

"Yes. Please." Hephaestus said panting hard, he wasn't sure if it was the video driving him crazy but at that moment in time he would've let Ares do anything to him.

"Make sure you tell me if you need me to stop." Ares said rubbing Hephaestus as he brought his hand down hard on his ass.

"Aaagh!" Hephaestus cried out.

"Are you alright?" Ares asked concerned.

"Y-yes, a-again...p-please." Hephaestus panted out.

Ares brought his hand down again, once again checking to see if Hephaestus was alright before doing it three more times.

"NNNGH" Hephaestus groaned. "N-no more please." 

"Are you still ok?" Ares asked pulling Hephaestus back up in his lap cradling him again.

"Y-yes, t-take me please." Hephaestus said touching his painfully hard shaft, he never knew that he would enjoy something like that so much.

"You know what you have to say when you make demands like that." Ares said his eyes hooded low and his voice filled with desire.

"Daddy." Hephaestus replied, gasping in surprise when he felt Ares jump from the couch and carry him to the bedroom the video completely forgotten.

"Alright let's get this finished." Are said removing all of his clothes and throwing Hephaestus the lube so he could prep himself.

Within the 10 seconds Ares was inside of Hephaestus grunting hard. It was a matter of minutes before they were both undone with Ares collapsing on top of Hephaestus.

"Are you really ok?" Ares asked.

"I'm more than ok. I love you." Hephaestus blurted out without even thinking, he immediately started ti beat himself up. " I-I didn't mean to say that!" 

"Why are you so nervous? Are you so blind not to see that I love you too, _Stupid_." Ares replied.

Hephaestus had never felt better in his entire life.

"Why don't we take a bath you must be sore?" Ares half asked, half stated.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." Hephaestus said smugly.

"I like how even after submitting to my every whim and calling me daddy, you still act like you're in charge here." Ares said smirking.

"Isn't that how it is with Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked coyly.

"You have a point there." Ares replied. "Nap time!"

"What about our bath!?" Hephaestus asked.

"You said you weren't going to give me the satisfaction." Ares said looking away. "Now you know what you have to say if you want me to change my mind."

"I-" Hephaestus started but stopped abruptly. "I have to puke." He said running to the bathroom and slamming the door. Leaving a completely bewildered Ares in his wake.


End file.
